Parker's Random Adventure (Origin Tales: Parker Dooley - Book 3)
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Parker and Eliza enter Narnia with their two-year-old son Maxin. While there is peace in Narnia, during the reign of King Caspian, Parker ends up going on an adventure. Will he come back sane? Or will the randomness of his quest be too much for him to bear? Sequel to 'The Encrusted Jewel'.
1. Sunrise

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_ and _The Chronicles of Narnia_. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and C.S. Lewis. All canon material belongs to their respective owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

*.*.*

Welcome to the third part of my mini-series, _Origin Tales: Parker Dooley_. :)

While this may follow the Narnian route, this is going to focus on Parker, since this will be his story. Although, I may switch back and forth between characters. We'll see. :)

Enjoy. :)

*.*.*

Castlecreek Manor sat by its lonesome out in the English countryside. Few disturbed the people here, but perhaps that was for the best. There were so many rooms in this manor, with so many dragonoid statues that it was almost unnerving. But the people there were not disturbed at night, for many strange and wonderous things occurred there, with few to claim it as wonderful.

It was on this night that a blue-eyed hobbit man, with soft, thick, curly brown locks of hair, fair skin, and donned in a white nightgown, slept peacefully next to his wife. Their son was in his twin bed, sporting a pair of blue and black pajamas. Their son was also fair skinned, but it was his blue eyes that made the hobbit man wonder if they were more alike than the boy's mother, who had curly brown hair, fair skin, and facial features, and wore a blue nightgown.

They were the Dooley family: Parker Dooley, his wife Eliza, and their son Maxin, all sound asleep and dreaming of faraway things.

Tension built inside the hobbit-human. He wasn't alone in the dark planes of his mind, for a vast fog emitted in the growing darkness. There, sitting on a table, was a mahogany music box, playing an all too familiar dragonoid tune, one that was only used during battles. The music box stood on a pedestal, enriching the world around him.

Parker grimaced at the thought of actually meeting the maker of this jewelry box. He could give him a piece of his mind!

He turned his attention elsewhere. There was a baby crib carrying Maxin, who smiled at him. He picked up the baby, surprising himself that Maxin was so small once upon a time. Now, his two-year-old son slept in a twin bed, one that Parker's brother Turen fashioned using the best wood around the Land of Dragons. The passage to that world had been opened a year ago, giving them a chance to visit their parents' mansion and still come home to greet Parker's wife and son whenever they liked.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Parker soothed the infant. "You're okay." He looked again. His infant was gone. What? This wasn't supposed to happen! Now, he needed to find his child. And there Maxin was, two years old and playing with his dragon toys. Parker sighed, joining his child.

Oh, how he loved these make-believe games! Parker didn't understand what Helen the Shapeshifter found wrong with these games, but he believed in them. It was the only way a child could grow up properly. At least, that's what he hoped.

"Parker… Parker!" It was Aslan. The Great Lion called out to him from the shadows. Parker looked this way and that but couldn't find him. Perhaps he wasn't looking hard enough.

"Aslan, is that you?" Parker asked, concerned. He shook his head, attempting to drown the thoughts out. He couldn't and that made things worse. "Oh, where are you? Hmm?"

He looked up, stunned by the dark dragonoid's appearance. Who was this dastardly dragonoid? Why did he bother him? Parker had a right mind to tear that dragonoid apart! But no! He mustn't think that way! He was going dark again!

"No! Stop it!" Parker slapped himself across the face, hurting his cheek. He looked again, right as the dark dragonoid came towards him. The darkness resumed its course, sending him back to the light.

~o~

Parker awoke. He sat up, fury building up inside him. Oh, how he wanted to rip out that dark dragonoid's arms! He wanted to do it! Why couldn't he contain himself, like he did in the dream? It didn't make sense! None of it did. Was the dark dragonoid out to get him? Was the dark dragonoid himself?

No! He needed to snap out of this. He needed to check on his wife. Oh good! She was still asleep. He sighed, knowing that things were all right now.

He stood up and approached his two-year-old son's bed. He gently pressed a hand on Maxin's cheek. That woke up the boy! Parker rested a hand against his son's mouth, shushing him. Parker removed his hand, giving the boy a chance to breathe and get out of bed. Parker move towards the window ledge, taking his son with him.

Small patches of grey clouds moved in and out over the horizon. It wasn't enough to block out the sun, but it was enough to reveal the warm pinks, purples, oranges, reds, and blues forming in the sky. The sunlight was a beauty golden color, something Parker admired about Earth. He wondered when his family would see another sunrise as brightly as this one.

"Papa," Maxin asked his father, "will we see anodher sunwise?"

Parker chuckled softly. "I hope so. I can't imagine anything as bright and as beautiful as this one." He turned and looked at his wife, who still slept soundly on their four-poster bed with its red furry covers. He sighed, looking at her, wondering who could have given him a more perfect wife in her own imperfect way? Well, he was the luckiest man around to have her for support and guidance. He needed her and she needed him.

"Excuse me," he said, approaching his wife and kissing her on the cheek. He smiled when she awoke, turning over and looking at him square in the eyes. She smiled, as he told her, "Good morning, sweet pea."

"Morning," Eliza said, stretching her muscles. "What time is it?"

"It's dawn," Parker said with a smile. "Do you think we should wake Turen?"

"If he'll let you," Eliza said, wrapping her arms around her pillow. "Knowing Turen," she said, sleepily, "he won't be too happy you've woken him."

"All the more reason why I should wake him up," Parker said, heading out the suite door while carrying their two-year-old son down the hallway.

Parker loved this hallway. All the marble dragonoid sculptures reminded him of home. Oh, he missed the mansion. The Dooley Mansion was where his parents and most of his family resided. That house had so many rooms, too, including its own meeting room, where holographic maps stood out in the center of a long mahogany table, made from the darkest wood available in the Land of Dragons. Oh, how he missed that room! He wanted to see it so badly!

He nearly tripped on the tapestry rug, depicting a battle between dragons and dragonoids, with flames blazing from the dragons, as he neared the decorated wooden door to his brother's suite. Parker knocked on this door, two doors down from his, Eliza, and Maxin's suite. There was a groan on the other side of the door. Yes! His brother stirred, enough for Parker to open the door and find a bronze-haired man with fair face, pale skin, and dressed in a set of white and blue striped pajamas, still asleep in his bed.

The bedroom had a four-poster bed, with its own set of purple covers and white sheets, as well as a cushioned chair and couch sitting against the wall. This room was the first room Parker entered. Next to the bedroom was the sitting room with its floral design spread out throughout the room. The tapestries revealed a woman with blonde hair and a few Dalmatians playing games on a green grassy field.

Parker loved this room and was even more pleased to find that his brother Turen was awake but groggy.

Parker intervened, telling his brother, "Breakfast will be ready downstairs. The servants should have it out, by the time we get down there."

"I'll be down in a minute," Turen huffed, trying to fall back asleep.

"I'm going to take Maxin to Eliza's suite," Parker said, walking away. "I'll see you soon!"

"Don't count on it!" Turen groaned, waking up fully. "What time is it?"

Parker rushed his son into the bathroom of his and Eliza's suite. He wasted no time finishing up, with his son up first and him next. As soon as his son was ready, Parker took him back out to see Eliza, who was seated on the white-sheeted mattress. Eliza greeted Maxin with a warm smile. Parker knew, even as he closed the bathroom door, that everything was going to turn out okay.

~o~

He changed into a casual blue shirt with a pair of brown trousers before meeting his wife, who was now donned in a flowery V-neck dress. He looked at his son, who sported a sweater vest over his purple shirt and wore a pair of dark brown pants. Parker cocked his head, glad to have a son with so much energy. He chuckled, ruffling his son's hair up.

"You look fashionable," Parker said, picking his son up again. Maxin giggled as Parker zoomed him around through the air, making airplane sounds. He loved these times spent with his kid. His laughter ceased the moment he caught Eliza's gaze. "What?"

"Nothing," Eliza chuckled, delighted.

"We should go downstairs," Parker said, turning to his son with a smirking expression. "Isn't that right, Maxin?"

"Yes, Papa!" Maxin cried in joy.

Parker chuckled. "Well then, aren't we hungry?" He grinned, watching his wife leave their suite, pinching their son's cheek. Parker laughed, following his wife out of the suite and down the hallway.

~o~

Parker found Turen in the kitchen, eating a bowl of oatmeal. The look on Turen's face was extraordinary – at least until he stared him down. Parker smirked, taking his son into the dining room where their meal awaited them.

On the table was crispy bacon, a dish filled with meaty sausage links, scrumptious cooked ham, and on their plates were sunny side up eggs, still sizzling. Parker sat his son on the booster seat, before sitting down at the end of the table, where he sat next to his wife and son. He gave them a carefree look, before grabbing food from the silver dishes and plates.

He sunk his teeth into the food, devouring it. "This is good," Parker said, smiling.

"Mmm," Eliza said, munching on her bacon. "It's been two years! We've gone back in time, we're now living in 1941, and still don't know what Aslan is planning."

"I'm sure he'll let us know," Parker said, stuffing his face with cooked egg. "This is delicious!"

"Parker, this is serious!" Eliza said, worried.

"What's are you worried for?" Parker asked between bites. "We should be lucky Aslan let us stay in your world! I know I am!" He munched on a sausage link while grabbing the container of oozing maple syrup. He smiled, glad to see the sun poking its head out more, letting in its rays through the windows. "Well, at least something got done right. The sunrise is brighter today."

"When's Aslan going to get here?" Eliza asked, cautious. "It's two years and he still hasn't shown up!"

"He'll be here!" Parker said, casually. "Give him more time." He held her hand, calming her. He shrugged. "If not, then we'll find a way to get to Narnia. If Aslan wants us to go there and do solo missions, then I say 'let him'."

"I don't know about this plan," Eliza said, concerned. She added, "We have a child."

"Well, one of us will care for Maxin, while the other is off adventuring. Or the both of us." He added, "Turen can look after our son, while we've gone adventuring." Parker said, kindly. "Relax." He squeezed her hand. "I'm sure Aslan will let us know what's happening in Narnia." He let go of her, returning to his meal.

Eliza nodded.

Parker smiled, "Well, for the record, this is good."

"Right," Eliza said, enjoying her meal.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Aslan's Proposal

Jine looked at the pyre standing before her. Its flames licked the smoky air, turning the furry, brown Burmese cat's dead body into ash and dust. Jine sighed, tossing a few daisies on the ground. Jine was a cream-colored Oriental cat with bright blue eyes, but those eyes showed remorse over what just happened.

The Burmese cat on the pyre was once Jine's friend and loyal bodyguard. Oman was his name and he deserved every ounce of his bravery for his country. The Land of Talking Animals was connected to the Land of Dragons, for they were a part of the world known as the Seven Realms. And rightly so. Oman didn't deserve his fate, but fate had plans of its own.

"Come on, Jine," Tracker, Jine's mate and another furry, brown Burmese cat, wrapped an arm around her, comforting her and moving her away from the sight. He had seen enough. "We have a kingdom to run."

"How could I forget?" Jine said with a small smile.

Creadon had seen a lot since the talking animals took over their named land. Creadon stood in the heart of the Land of Talking Animals. Shortly after the passing of their leader, a painted horse named Draegon, the anthropomorphic animals decreed a new leader take his place. Those leaders wound up being Tracker and Jine. They rightly deserved their titles after completing their deeds.

Now with their three kittens grown into beautiful and handsome cats, Jine and Tracker found themselves moving around more. However, they avoided the Land of Dragons as much as possible. Naturally, there were dragons and dragonoids passing through their land, but that was it. This new law forced dragons to only visit their land, not reside in it. Jine wouldn't allow it, and Tracker stood beside her on that claim.

How could the dragonoids do this? Was it Aslan's doing? Word spread quickly about Parker and Turen's transformation into human-like hobbits. It wouldn't be long before the same thing happened to the talking animals. Jine wouldn't stand for it.

It was completely unacceptable! Ridiculous!

~o~

Jine and Tracker arrived at their castle, complete with a moat filling up with water from a nearby stream. The castle was enormous with many rooms, turrets, and towers, as well as a throne room. She was amazed with its design, depicting many cats and gargoyles. No one would risk entering their castle without proper authorization.

Jine followed Tracker through the courtyard, where merchants from all over the Seven Realms sold and traded goods. There were some merchants willing to sell animals for a price. Jine shook her head, following Tracker past the gate and up the stairs to their throne room.

The throne room was wide and narrow. There was a long, fluffy red rug set the middle of the room. On a stone platform stood two wooden, cushioned thrones with tall dark oak backs. Long rectangular windows let in the light, while statues of cats and dogs stood next to the walls. There was an assembly of people and animals standing about in this throne room, waiting for orders.

Jine sat down on her red cushioned throne. She looked at Tracker as he sat down next to her, donning his golden crown. She smirked, quite liking the new hairdo.

"What?" Tracker asked, confused.

"Nothing," Jine said, softly. She looked away, turning to the assembly. Were they all waiting for them? They must. Otherwise, why would they be here?

"Can we talk about Parker Dooley?" Tracker whispered to her.

"No," Jine said flat out, shaking her head.

"Oh okay," Tracker said, looking away.

"After what he did, I'd be surprised if he shows his face in here!" Jine said, serious. "We didn't set up that law for no reason. We keep dragonoids out unless they're traveling. And that's final!"

"Yes, my queen!" the assembly said in unison, bowing before her.

Jine cringed at the title. For a second, she nearly forgot who she was! Then she remembered and felt guilty for it. "After all this time, they just keep pushing me and pushing me. What a load of wallop!" Her thoughts were interrupted when the wooden doors opened, revealing a golden-brown lion entering the throne room. Oh no! She recognized this lion!

It was Aslan! What was he doing here?

"What is the meaning of this?" Tracker asked the Lion, standing up.

Aslan stood before the assembly with such resilience. It nearly shocked the King and Queen Cats. What did he want? Why was he in their realm?

"I see you made a nuisance of yourselves," Aslan shook his head. "This is not what I had in mind."

"What's your plan?" Jine asked, shrewdly.

"Let me get to that," Aslan said, warmly. He told the assembly, as well as the king and queen, "Each realm operates differently." He proposed, "I would like to hold a ball. Bring all your royal dignitaries." He faced Jine and Tracker. "You will host this ball. I trust that won't be a problem."

"No," Tracker shook his head, sitting down.

"Wait," Jine quieted the assembly. She looked at Aslan, intrigued. "What's this? You want us to hold a ball, but for what? What do we have to offer?"

"Only this: you will hold this ball and lift that ban on dragons and dragonoids," Aslan said. "Do this and you shall be rewarded. Fail and your realm will suffer. I do not want your land to suffer, but it is the Emperor-Beyond-the-Sea's commission that this be done at once. You have two days to decide what to do and a week to hold the ball. The week when the ball is held doesn't matter. Just that there's a fixed date and time."

"What if we don't hold this ball. What becomes of this kingdom?" Jine asked, hopeful.

"Then you renounce your claims to the throne," Aslan told the two cats. The assembly gasped, whispering. Jine was stunned. Give up her claim? She would lose everything! No. She couldn't afford that. But what other choice did she have? Surely, something could be done. A loophole! She had him now!

"Whose representing the dragons and dragonoids? Or is it only one dragon and dragonoid?" Jine asked, curious.

"The representative for the dragons is Sores' son, Ludir. The representatives for the dragonoids is Parker Dooley," Aslan announced. More gasps and cries shrieked across the room. Aslan winked at Tracker. Tracker nodded. The Burmese cat smirked, realizing where the Lion was going with this. The ban was really Jine's idea, not his own. Tracker would see that, eventually, Jine would come to her senses. No one could keep a dragonoid out forever, especially if they were a good dragonoid.

Jine, on the other hand, couldn't see what the Lion was doing. It seemed wrong. "You're inviting that traitor? Tell me his brother's not attending this party, too?"

"That is up to him," Aslan nodded. "Now," he spoke last, "you will make preparations for the ball. I shall be watching you closely. Gentlemen, ladies, you are dismissed." He left the throne room, smiling as the assembly followed him. Jine and Tracker were now alone.

~o~

Jine walked into the antechamber, fuming. This antechamber was a small room with wood-paneled floorboards, a large round table, cushioned wooden chairs with tall backs, and a couple of wooden benches set along the walls. There were two doors leading into the throne room and the war room, which had an even wider round table at its center. But it was this antechamber where Jine paced back and forth. Tracker entered this room, finding his wife in a disheveled position.

"I cannot believe this! I cannot understand why Aslan would invite a traitor to our halls!" Jine said, exasperated.

"We have to invite him," Tracker said simply. "It's Aslan's orders."

"You're on Aslan's side now?" Jine said, astonished. "Ahh! I don't believe this! Why would you side with him?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Tracker said, serious. "Jine, Aslan protects us. He's the one who created the talking animals. The least we can do is invite Parker."

"Fine," Jine said, annoyed, "but if Parker so much as causes panic and mischief, then I want him removed." An idea formed in her mind. She lit up, intrigued. "Fair enough. We'll invite Parker!"

"Why do I sense there's a catch?" Tracker said, suspicious.

"Well, if Parker messes up, then the ban won't be lifted! We'll be free! The Land of Talking Animals will live in peace! Ha ha! It's perfect!" Jine said, twiddling her thumbs.

Tracker was confused. "Um… I don't see how this benefits us."

"Don't you see? It's brilliant! We'll keep our land, get rid of that traitor, and no one will be the sorrier!" Jine smiled in wicked delight.

"He's our friend! He's not a traitor!" Tracker said, annoyed.

"Oh please!" Jine said, also annoyed. "Parker has been a traitor, ever since he became human. We don't need him." She opened the door to the war room, walked past that room, and entered a secondary antechamber, where the servants worked in the kitchens. She didn't look back to see Tracker follow her, cautious of her every move. Jine clapped her paws, telling the servants, "Everyone, prepare your best meals! We're going to have a ball by this weekend!" She looked at Tracker, smiling. "Let us hope it goes well!"

"Um…" Tracker looked on, worried, "…I'm not sure this is a good idea."

"You'll thank me later!" She shouted at the top of her lungs in excitement, "The ball is on! Make preparations! This'll be a ball we won't soon forget!"


	3. Feels Like Magic

Invitations spread out throughout the Seven Realms. From the Land of Beasts to the Land of Dragons, Jine and Tracker's invitation reached their ears. It wasn't just an invitation they were sending out, but a proclamation for everyone to attend and to bring their dignitaries.

The invitations had gold vigor framed around the cream-colored invitation, which read in plain inked handwriting:

 **Proclamation From:**

 **JINE AND TRACKER**

 **Are Giving a Ball!**

 **Date: June 21st – June 23rd**

 **Time: 8:00 p.m. to 12:00 a.m.**

 _ **Please Wear Something Formal.**_

On the second note was a list of dignitaries invited to the ball. Among them was Sores' son Ludir and Parker. Rumors and gossip spread amongst the creatures of the Seven Realms about Parker attending the ball. Half the people and creatures thought the red dragonoid wouldn't attend the party, due to his reputation. Others insisted he come and prove to the talking animals that having a dragonoid be human was okay.

Either way, the invitations reached the Dooley Mansion, an enormous estate with lots of rooms and a garden outside the front of the house. By the time the invitation came out, one lone invitation blew in the wind, out of reach from the postman's hands, flying through a portal, and landing on the dining room table inside Castlecreek Manor, whre Parker and his family ate dinner.

Parker picked up the envelope and opened it, reading the invitation and the guest list. He gulped when he saw his name among the dignitaries. "Can this be?" He said, astonished.

"What is it?" Eliza asked, curious.

"I'm invited to a ball. Jine's ball," Parker answered, concerned.

"That's good," Turen said, confused. He tilted his head in dismay. "Parker, what's wrong?"

"Eliza's not on the guest list," Parker admitted. "Neither are you. They're very specific. It's under Aslan's orders."

"Let me see," Eliza said, taking the invitation from his hands. Her expression turned horrid the more she read. "You're supposed to go alone." She looked at Parker, telling him, "Parker, you mustn't! It'll be a trap!"

"What other choice do I have?" Parker said, taking the invitation from her. "If I don't go, my entire race will be in jeopardy. The dragonoids are already banned from the Land of Talking Animals. Let's not make things worse!"

"Parker," Turen said, getting his brother's attention, "we'll let you go to this ball."

"What?" Eliza asked, stunned.

Turen ignored her. He faced his older brother, telling him, "Go to the ball. I'll look after Eliza and your son."

"Thank you," Parker smiled. He hadn't expected to see his brother be so sincere. Turen was truly the best brother anyone could have. Parker hoped life would stay this way. Perfect. Blissful. Sensible. He looked at his dinner in confusion. What if something went wrong? What if he didn't come back?

Parker couldn't stand it. No! He wanted to be there to watch his son grow up. Maybe after he was done with the ball, everything would be okay. Or so he hoped.

"I just hope we know what we're doing," he said, clasping his wife's hand. "We'll be together. I know it."

"I hope you're right," Eliza said, softly. She smiled at him. Oh, how he loved her innocent smile. "Ouch!" She shrieked, moving away from the chair.

"What? What is it?" Parker asked, nervously.

"Something pinched me! Was it a mouse?" Eliza asked, pointing to her chair.

"I don't – HEY!" Parker stood up, feeling the force of the pinch on his bum cease. He looked at Eliza as she grabbed their son, who screamed, crying his eyes out. He looked again at his brother. No sound came from Turen's mouth. Just unreadable words drowned out by the waves.

Waves?

Parker looked up. The house was falling apart, bit by bit. The drywall ripped to shreds and the window collapsed in on itself, the glass draining away into a million tiny pieces. The floorboards moved as well, falling away into the opening, where a stone platform was revealed before a full-grown tree.

By the time it was over, Parker, Eliza, and their son were in a new land. Parker observed the spot where their table had been. Turen was no longer there. Where he went was anyone's guess. For now, Parker looked at the assembly and the four children heading through a portal by means of the same tree's trunk.

"Come on," Parker insisted, leading Eliza and their son over to the Great Lion. There was Aslan, standing beside a young brunette-haired man wearing royal garb. There was also an anthropomorphic mouse, an auburn-haired dwarf, an elderly man, and a centaur with dark skin. Parker looked on in amazement, before he, Eliza, and Maxin joined the Lion. Parker spoke up, "Where are we?"

"Welcome Parker Dooley, his wife Eliza, and their son Maxin," Aslan said, calmly. "I trust your trip went well."

"It did, but, where are we?" Eliza asked, curious.

"You're in Narnia," the young man proclaimed, calmly.

"Oh," Eliza said, softly.

"I see you brought your invitation to Jine and Tracker's ball," Aslan said, gesturing to the invitation in Parker's hand.

"Oh!" Parker stared at the invitation in wonder. "I didn't know I still had it with me."

"Well, in any case, you and your family are more than welcome to stay here for as long as possible," Aslan said aloud. He told Parker, promptly, "Parker, when you're ready, come and find me. We'll take you to the Land of Dragons. If a portal is not opened, and it probably won't be, then I will take you to the Land of Talking Animals."

"What about my brother?" Parker asked him, curious.

"He will be fine. You wait and see," Aslan said with confidence.

Parker nodded, not knowing what else to say. He just hoped that luck was on his side.

~o~

Turen returned to the Dooley Mansion in sorrow. Whatever Aslan had in mind, he certainly left him out. It was all about Parker Dooley. Nothing else mattered. Turen looked around the moment he was on the threshold of his parents. No one was around, therefore, no one heard him come in.

He snuck into the mansion and up the foyer's grand staircase. The paintings depicting all the dragonoids his family had seen over the years was impressive but not as impressive as the massive round silver vault with its large metal wheel attached to its center.

Turen punched in the numbers on a number pad, turned the wheel, and opened the silver door. There was the Encrusted Jewel, a golden, iridescent stone, sitting on a pedestal. He stopped in front of the jewel and grabbed it. His skin turned red and scaly, while his eyes became a shade of red, the kind of red only evil dragonoids possessed.

"Turen!" Holman Dooley, the elder red dragonoid, entered the vault, entranced by his son's transformation into a red dragonoid.

"What do you see, father?" Turen asked, concerned. "If you see a man, then you are wrong. But if you see a dragonoid," he faced his father, enthralled at his appearance, "then you know something is wrong there, too. What do you know?"

"Put that jewel down. It doesn't belong to you," Holman told him in fury.

"Fine," Turen set the jewel down on the pedestal, surprised his eyes didn't turn back into a yellow shade. "What do you see? Because that jewel didn't affect me as much as Parker. Why?"

"You do not know where you were born, do you?" Holman asked, cautious.

"What happened in the First World?" Turen asked, suspicious. "Is it true what they say? That I was born from a different nest?"

"You were born from evil dragonoids," Holman told him, uneasy. "Your egg was dropped into your brothers and sisters' nest. Your egg sat next to Parker's, corrupting that pure, innocent heart. I warned your mother not to let those eggs be parted, but as soon as you were born, you threw Parker's egg into a portal, forcing him to live alone on Oz. Your mother and I still love you."

Turen's eyes turned yellow. "What? This whole time you could have told me!"

"We're sorry, but you are our son," Holman said, resting a hand on Turen's shoulder.

"Get off me!" Turen jerked his father's hand away. He walked out of the vault, telling his foster father. "I will find my real family. Mark my words. And when I do, this family will fade! I'll guarantee it!" He left the vault and the Dooley Mansion behind. The second he found his speeder, a motorized floating bike, he sped off across the Land of Dragons.

He'd find his real family soon enough. Just wait and see.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Speeders can be found in the "Star Wars" galaxy.


	4. Turen's Betrayal

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

Turen stopped his speeder bike a few feet away from an orangish-brown arch made out of smooth stone. Its tipped edge made it easy to see why any dragonoid, evil or good, would hide out here among the tall, brown, grassy plains. It was a sign to ward off traitors, daring to reach this place on foot. The grasslands with its sparse birch and pine trees faded into the distance. Now that he was here, gazing at the massive cave entrance, standing next to the cliff face, there was no telling what he would find there.

He turned off the speeder's engine, dismounting his bike, and making his way into the cave. So far, there wasn't a soul in sight. It was just him. He huffed, not knowing what he would find here. He sighed, stepping over the threshold and entering the dark space.

His only light was the wooden torches that lit up by themselves. He looked on in confusion, deciding it was safe to cross. He would face this thing and defeat it. But he wasn't good at hiding himself from everyone. There was more to him than meets the eye, given his cold greeting with his dragonoid father, before he left the Dooley Mansion for this quest.

The cave sloped down, leading him into a facility made out of metal walls, as well as an elevator. There was a slew of red, green, blue, and purple dragonoids talking to each other. Some dragonoids shapeshifted into other dragonoids, while others turned into various animals. Turen searched for his real parents, hoping they were here. He couldn't find them. None of these dragonoids looked familiar. They all donned red eyes.

He stopped before a muscular dragonoid with red scaly skin, black claws and spikes, and grey horns. This dragonoid wore a necklace of animal's teeth. He smirked, pleased to see Turen, but also curious. "Tell me, son," the dragonoid chieftain declared, "what brings you here?"

"Where is my family?" Turen asked, curious.

"What do you mean?" The chieftain laughed. "Your family is with the Dooleys." He asked, also curious, "Tell me: would you like to meet your new family? We'd be more than happy to welcome you."

"That's not the point," Turen said, knowing full well what to do. "There was an egg, a dragonoid egg, that dropped out of a mother's nest in the First World, landing in the Dooleys' nest before the First World exploded. Where is she? Where's my mother? My _real_ mother and my real father. I know they're here somewhere."

"Eggs get dropped or stolen all the time," the chieftain said, casually. "We've kept track of so many since the time of the First World, that we don't know which egg belongs to which parents." He told Turen, serious, "Take your business elsewhere. We don't have time to hear your complaints."

"The Dooleys aren't my real family," Turen said in disbelief. "I want them exterminated."

The chieftain cracked a smile. "Exterminated! The Dooleys haven't done anything!"

"Parker did. Do you remember? He's the one that caused that ban on us dragonoids," Turen said, telling half the truth.

"Aye, him and his brother Turen," the chieftain said, shrewdly. "Until one of those brothers makes amends, we will not harm that brother. If they don't come forward, then we have every right to exterminate them and their family."

"I came forward," Turen said, revealing his red eyes. "I touched the Encrusted Jewel. It did not affect me as much as it did my brother, Parker Dooley."

"You're Turen Dooley?" The chieftain said in shock. "What do you want?"

"I've already told you. I'm willing to confess and destroy my foster family," Turen said, quite clearly. "Surely, you can see that. This is not my fault! It's theirs!"

"Where's your brother? Parker?" The chieftain smirked.

"He's in Narnia with his human wife and their half-human son," Turen said, shrewdly.

"Yes," the chieftain said, liking this deal. "We will agree to your wishes, solely because Parker has done so many wrong things to us dragonoid. When we find him, we will imprison him once and for all. We may be evil, but we're not without honor, and honor goes a long way with this clan."

"Then it's done?" Turen asked, curious.

"It's done. You're welcome to stay here as long as you wish," the chieftain said, clasping the younger dragonoid's arm.

"Thank you," Turen said with a smile. "We'll see to it that we head out as quickly as possible."

"I will give that command." The chieftain said, curtly. "You can sit and wait until we safely return." He said, gathering the rest of the dragonoids. "Lads, tonight, we burn the Dooley Mansion down! Wipe out as many of them as you can but keep Parker Dooley alive!" He faced Turen with ease. "Let this be the day when we rule the Land of Dragons together!"

Turen smirked. So far, the plan was going good. But one thing didn't add up: why wasn't he allowed to fight? This made no sense! He should go after his father. That was essential to his plan.

"Chieftain," Turen spoke up, getting the chieftain's attention, "let me come with you. I have a score to settle with my foster father."

The chieftain nodded. "Of course. There wouldn't be an extermination without you."

Turen smiled. "Good." Now things were going according to plan. He just hoped his foster father and their family didn't suspect a thing.

~o~

Parker looked out the window. The sky in Narnia was so bright and beautiful. Its white puffy clouds drifted across the horizon. He turned his attention to his and Eliza's bedroom. The stone walls and floor were grey and smooth. The four-poster bed was made out of dark oak, while the covers looked almost lion-like, as if Aslan was already with them.

A large chest stood in a corner, complete with fresh supplies and clothes. Parker looked at his white nightgown, wondering if the Narnian clothes were better than anything he'd worn. He turned to the chest, taking out a set of royal clothes, which included a purple tunic, a pair of brown trousers, and a pair of brown leather boots. He liked this clothing, but if he was to attend this party, he would have to find something else to wear. He spotted it inside the same chest: a deep purple vest with a floral pattern. It was the same roses that he had seen pictures of; the roses belonged to the First World. He sighed, remembering his old home world, a world he barely knew, and how much he had grown since he left the Land of Oz.

The moment he was dressed, he stared stunned upon seeing Eliza dressed in a green day-dress. He looked at their son, dressed in red and brown, as Eliza picked him up and held him in her arms. Eliza stared at Parker in wonder. Parker knew from his wife's expression that she knew something was going on with him.

"You're not really going to this party," Eliza said, concerned.

"Why wouldn't I?" Parker asked, alarmed.

"Just be careful," Eliza warned. "The Land of Talking Animals is not as friendly as you might think. Aslan said so."

"I'll be fine, Eliza. Really," Parker said.

"I just think that something bad is about to happen," Eliza said, concerned.

Parker sighed. "Eliza," he advanced towards her, wrapping an arm around her waist, "you worry too much." He paused. "What's the worst thing that could happen?"

"Just don't die," Eliza murmured. "I love you too much."

"I won't die. I promise," Parker said, moving a lock of hair behind Eliza's ear. He leaned in and kissed her. It was a farewell kiss, but one that meant hope. The spark he felt inside his heart festered, taking root and growing in strength, until he released her.

"Eww!" Maxin said, disgusted. Parker chuckled, ruffling his son's hair up. "Da!" He attempted to move his father's hand out of the way, messing up his own hair.

"I'll see you both later," Parker said, kissing Eliza on the cheek.

"Good luck," Eliza managed to say, right before Parker left their bedroom.

~o~

Turen parked his speeder bike a distance away from his foster family's brown brick house. The serene feeling to the exterior of the house, from the garden to the birch trees swaying in the wind, was peaceful. But peace rested not with his heart. He remembered how his family acted towards him, always putting him last when he was the youngest member of this family!

Anger boiled inside of him, turning his yellow eyes to red once more. He would have his revenge, even as the evil dragonoids found him, turning off their speeder bikes and dismounting. Turen did the same, keen on meeting his foster family again.

"Holman," Turen declared, softly, "I'm coming for you."

"Turen!" It was Tresh Dooley, the lankier sister with a thin dragonoid frame, come to greet him. Her expression was sullen, but also cautious. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd come to find Parker."

Turen smirked. "Hello, sister. Did you have a good day?"

A silence followed, deafening the bird sounds. He kept smiling as if he knew what he was going on. It was time to end the Dooley line. He just hoped Parker wasn't around to see his success play out.

~o~

Parker made his way down the corridor. A line of wooden doors garnished this chamber. At the end of the corridor was a tall window with elaborate purple curtains draped on both sides. He stopped upon seeing Aslan sitting by the window, gazing at the mid-afternoon sky. The Great Lion faced him, smiling at him. Parker joined him, not knowing what was going on.

"Aslan," Parker said, curtly.

"The place you are attending will be very dangerous," Aslan said with a sigh. "I cannot protect you there yet, but I will come when you need me."

"Where can I find help?" Parker asked, uncertain.

"Only you will discover that. Now, if you're ready, I will show you the way to Jine and Tracker's castle," Aslan said.

Parker looked back. There was Eliza, coming out of their bedroom. Maxin stood hand-in-hand with his mother. Parker stared longingly at them, wondering if he would ever see their faces again. He gulped, turning to Aslan and nodding. "I'm ready."

Aslan nodded, blowing on him and then the window.

A bright light engulfed the window. The window yawned, forming a passage into a magnificent throne room with red décor and red rugs. There were so many people there as well as a red dragon looking in from the windows. Parker looked at the entrance, took one last look at Aslan and his family, before he climbed up the ledge, and entered the portal.

He made it to Jine and Tracker's ball. Now, what should he do?

*.*.*

 **References:**

The Land of Oz comes from L. Frank Baum's book," The Wizard of Oz", and its series.


	5. The Ball

**Warning:** This chapter is rated T for attempted abuse.

*.*.*

Parker looked at all the nobles, staring at him as if he were a ghost. It certainly looked that way. So many creatures dressed up in royal attire. From nymphs dressed in blue to the men wearing dress clothes, everyone seemed to glance at him.

Why were they all looking at him? Was he anyone special? Well, he was to his wife. Oh, where was Aslan? Was he leaving him alone with this Oriental cat and Burmese cat, sitting on wooden thrones?

At last, Parker stopped before the platform, kneeling and bowing his head before the king and queen of Creadon. Well, if he was going to show respect, at least he would do it properly.

"My king and queen," Parker said, politely.

"Stand up," Jine said, appeased. Parker did, putting his hands behind his back. He had no idea this same gesture would be used generations later. Just not by his family… or so he thought. Jine chuckled. "Yes, you have changed, and yet your voice is the same." She admitted, curtly, "Welcome to Creadon!"

"Thank you," Parker said, formally.

"Well, don't just stand there!" Jine told him, fiercely. She told the assembly, "The ball has officially begun!" Cheers protruded throughout the room. Parker smirked, unsure what she wanted. Jine smiled once more. "I trust you'll find a partner. Although, I'm surprised you came alone. Is your wife not coming with you?"

"You sent me here alone." Parker said, doing his best to keep calm. He held out his right hand, showing off his gold wedding band. "But this let's me know I'm married. Ain't nothing going to change that."

Jine smirked, watching Parker lower his hand. "Enjoy."

"You too," Parker said, walking away. "Unbelievable."

~o~

The ball commenced with the first waltz. Parker stood by the food table, admiring the many vases with their elegant floral patterns. Roses, petunias, and lilies garnished the throne room, livening the place up. However, there were daisies in the room, making him sneeze. He needed to get away – good! He didn't sneeze! Time to grab some more food.

Parker munched on a baby carrot. "Hmm. This is good."

"Did you say something?" a nymph with flowing blue hair and green skin smiled at him.

"I'm fine, thank you," Parker said, showing off his wedding ring. "This ring is not leaving my side."

"Oh, tis a shame you won't need it," the nymph said, taking off his wedding band. Parker stared at the nymph, as she tossed the ring to another of her nymph friends.

"What? Why did you do that?!" Parker cried, setting down his food.

He rushed towards the nymphs, attempting to take his ring back. The nymphs were quick, tossing it to another of their friends. Once, he was kissed by a nymph. For a moment, he forgot where he was – wait. This didn't feel right. He released her, surprised to see the same nymph he spoke to put his wedding band back on his right ring finger. He sat down, watching the nymphs walk away, giggling.

He snarled. No! He must restrain himself. He mustn't attack – he stood up, spinning around towards the first nymph he spoke to earlier and slamming her against the wall. The nymph stared at him in shock, as did the assembly. For a moment, Parker thought wicked thoughts, wondering if pinning the nymph against the wall was enough to teach her a lesson. He raised his hand, revealing his black claws. Yes. Just one swipe—

"Guards!" Jine's voice raised in terror. "Seize him! That shapeshifter will die at dawn!"

For a moment, the red eyes returned, forcing Parker to head deeper into the darkness. He released the nymph, letting her run back to her friends in fright. He looked at his scaly red skin, surprised to see it return to its pale, human skin. The red eyes faded, restoring to his blue ones in seconds. He was bound in cords and taken away by soldiers wearing black armor and black helmets.

"You see, Parker! Even you can't escape the dungeons! The ban will be lifted, as promise," Jine spoke aloud in triumph.

"What?" Tracker's voice rang out, even as Parker was led out of the throne room. "But Parker didn't do anything wrong!"

"He most certainly did," Jine smirked, happily. "Oh yes. Attacking a nymph is a crime here. Parker should have known better."

"She took my wedding ring!" Parker shouted in defense. "What would you have done?"

"That's a traitor's speech!" Jine shouted even louder. "And traitors must pay for their crimes!"

"Aslan, where are you?" Parker asked, as he was led out of the throne room at last.


	6. The Dungeons

The soldiers turned the corner, their pace quickening. Parker listened to their metal boots stomp against the cold stone floor. He didn't know why the sound was soothing to his eardrums, listening to that crunch against the stone, the feel of the cool wind billowing through the windows. The smell of rainwater reaching his nostrils, making him smell fish that swam around the moat. That all changed as soon as they reached a wooden door with a barred window.

The breeze was colder here. More sinister. Parker felt it as soon as the soldiers led him down a stone staircase. One of the soldiers unlocked the door, leading him further and further into a dungeon with wide cells.

Parker turned this way and that, seeing various wooden doors with barred windows and partially wide openings. The metal bars blocked these openings, forcing the prisoners to stay in their cells. He gulped when the soldier with the grey keys unlocked a cell door at the end of the aisle, throwing him in and breaking his bonds. Before the hobbit man had the chance to escape, the door was closed and locked tight.

He banged against the door, pounding on it for good measure. Nothing worked. No one was helping him. He sagged, careening to the cold stone floor, entranced by what he'd done. He never thought about striking anyone, let alone a nymph! It wasn't in his nature. Unless there really was some evil kept inside him, waiting for him to unleash its powers.

 _You can do it, you know,_ the sinister voice said, grinning wickedly.

 **Do what?** Parker's voice intruded in his thoughts.

 _Unleash the power of darkness! Let it sing! Let it breathe._ The sinister voice paused, laughing. _Come on, Parker. You're better than this. Braver! Surely, you can let a little darkness into your heart. It was Manwë! Manwë did wrongly! He will be punished for his crimes and you will ensure that happens to him!_

 **No! I will never become evil!** But Parker's voice faded. A yearning to tap into the darkness was strong. It felt good. Oh, he wanted to use it. A creepy smile crossed his face, drawing him in with the desire to attack again! Kill even!

 _What are you waiting for?_ The darker voice beckoned him. _Unleash the dragonoid inside your heart! Let him turn evil and become whole at last! Do it! Or I will take over and you will not like it—_

Bang!

Parker was drawn out of the darkness. The coolness of the lighter side filled his heart. For a moment, he forgot about the evil spreading inside him. He spun around, taking a few steps back as the cell door opened, revealing Tracker carrying the keys.

"Come on!" Tracker gestured him to follow.

"What? Why are you helping me?" Parker asked, worriedly.

"Because the nymphs were told by Jine to take your wedding ring off!" Tracker said, serious. "Now, come on! We don't have much time before Aslan arrives." He waited until Parker left the cell, before closing and locking the cell door again. "I told the guards to pardon you. I'm only going to do this once! So, we must assure that you leave the Land of Talking Animals safely." He sighed, looking up at Parker in regret. "Not all of us want you dead. Some of us are willing to help you out."

"Why would you do that for me?" Parker asked, concerned.

"Because I see myself in you. It makes me wonder why I stayed with Jine." Tracker sighed. "It makes me wonder if there is darkness within me." He added, sharply, "Look, Jine's responsible for this, for what she's done to you. She led you here, only to create a scene. She doesn't care about you. I'll be lucky if my line doesn't follow her wayward ways. She's changed and I don't think she's coming back to how she was before this happened."

"What I did was wrong," Parker said, honestly. "How can I look at myself, knowing I nearly assaulted that nymph?"

"I don't know," Tracker said, softly. "Just try to think of the good things in life and you'll be okay. Now, let's get you home." He added as they walked down the aisle, "You have my permission to explore the Land of Talking Animals as you wish. The ban is lifted, as it is for you." He stopped by the door leading out of the dungeons. "You have four hours to leave Creadon. After that, I cannot say what Jine will do, but I will ensure that you are kept safe under my watch."

"Thank you," Parker said with a smile.

"Now go. Go!" Tracker said, shooing him away.

Parker waited until the dungeon door was unlocked and opened, before climbing up the stairs. The second he was at the top, he looked back at Tracker with keen eyes. How could he ever thank him for what he'd done? Someday, he would repay him. He just didn't know how to do that yet.

~o~

Parker turned a corner, ending up in a large kitchen with an even larger oven. The smell of coney pie cooking was good, making the hobbit man think of nothing else but pie. He took a look at the pots and pans assembled along the walls. Their iron frames were so elegantly put together that he felt like he was in heaven.

He just didn't count on a portly woman holding up a large wooden pizza spatula in one hand while staring at him in defense. He trembled, not wanting to tangle with this woman, not after what he'd almost did to that nymph.

"Now miss, I don't want to hurt you!" Parker said, picking up a small butter spatula. "Oh boy."

"Get out!" the portly woman, with auburn locks, said, ready to smack him with the larger spatula.

Parker set down his butter spatula, raising his hands in defense. "Now, miss! Couldn't we talk about this? Ow!" He was smacked several times by the pizza spatula. It was enough to send him hurling out through the kitchen door and into the dining hall. There was a row of long tables present, with candlesticks lit on the center of the table. All the staff were there, eating to their heart's content. "Well, I didn't plan this."

"What are you doing here?" one of the chef's, wearing a white apron, brown trousers, a brown tunic, and a chef's hat, cried out, heading towards the door. "Guards! Seize him!"

Parker rushed towards the door, unaware that he transformed into his red dragonoid self. His clothes still fit him. He turned towards the guards, slashing their throats in a mad rush to escape through the throne room.

The hall erupted with ballroom dancers screaming. Jine stood up, stunned. Parker looked at her, enraged and eyes turning from yellow to red. Oh, he wanted to attack her! He rushed forward, ready to strike. She snarled, pouncing on him and scratching up his face. Parker pulled her off, just long enough for her to start attacking him again, tearing at his tunic and trousers in a mad rush to get back at him for his crime.

He cried out in pain, just as Tracker arrived, pulling Jine back. Blood dripped from the scratches Parker received. The red dragonoid trembled violently. He was beat up again! That was the third time! He hardly thought about his clothes. Just his wounds, but he could tell from the tatters that his tunic and trousers were ruined.

He looked up at the same green-skinned nymph, who stared at him, worriedly. He told her, his voice shaky, "I'm sorry I hurt you. That wasn't… me. I mean, it was me, but I didn't mean to do that! I'm so sorry."

The nymph was quiet. She asked him, "Can you heal? Do you want my help?"

"Ah!" Parker cried, softly. His wounds were healing. And yet, some wounds didn't. He looked up the moment the nymph sat down next to him, pressing her hands against the scratches that didn't heal quickly. He breathed a sigh of relief as the cool water rushed onto his scratches. Just like that, his wounds were healed. A miracle! "Thank you."

"You're welcome," the nymph stood up, approaching her friends.

Parker returned his gaze to Jine and Tracker, who were in a fierce debate. He wondered if he should intervene but found he couldn't do that. For some time, he didn't realize his eyes had were yellow, until he discovered that being good was the only way to go, if he wanted to keep his eyes from turning red, that is.

"Parker," it was Aslan. Parker looked up, sharply. He didn't feel like talking about recent events. Aslan told him, kindly, "Are you ready to go back to Narnia? Your wife and child await you."

"All right, the ban is lifted on dragons and dragonoids," Jine said, reasonably. Parker stared at her, serious. He didn't feel threatened. Tonight was just full of surprises! Jine said, curtly, "You're free. You won't be hanged or decapitated. Just know that if you threaten someone again, I _will_ come after you."

"I can't imagine why," Parker said, grateful for the golden-brown Lion's assistance. He stood up, trembling on his way through a door portal and stumbling into Eliza's arms. He was back in their bedroom, inside Caspian's castle, not ready to let her go.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Manwë comes from J.R.R. Tolkien's book, _The Silmarillion_.


	7. Leaving Narnia

This is the last chapter for this story.

*.*.*

"Here. Let me take a look at you," Parker said, releasing her. He moved his hand against the side of Eliza's face. He didn't remember the last time she looked so stunning. Oh, if these moments could stay like this forever. He feared things were changing for the bad and would get worse as time moved by.

"Parker, what's wrong?" Eliza asked, curtly.

"You better tell her," Aslan told the red dragonoid.

Parker didn't know where to start. How could he? This wasn't like him. And yet, he told her everything, allowing himself the chance to feel more comfortable the more he spoke. The horrified look on her face said enough. It was exactly how he felt.

"I nearly assaulted a nymph," Parker said.

"You did what?" Eliza asked, tensely. "Parker, how could you do that? Nymphs are friendly creatures!"

"That isn't the point! The darkness returned. I didn't do anything!" Parker said, bewildered. "But it didn't help that Jine attacked me. She scratched me. The wounds are healed, but the mental image is still there—" He told her, truthfully, "Believe me, I wanted to stop myself from killing tonight. I ran. The guards came. I took them out." His voice grew less shaky. "The darkness is here. Ever since Manwë drew out the Encrusted Jewel's location, life hasn't been the same. I just hope I don't kill again." He collapsed on the purple, cushioned bedside table. He took a look at his clothes, knowing this was how he felt. Broken.

To his surprise, Eliza joined him. Why? He wasn't sure she could stay with him after what he did? Still, she said, "I'm not afraid. If the monster comes out inside you, I want to be there protect you. What you did was wrong. It won't happen again, I'm sure."

"No," Parker said, looking at her, "but I don't feel like myself. I fear something wicked is growing inside of me. I can't escape from it. How can you stay with me, after all that I did?"

"Because I'm not giving up on you," Eliza said, watching him look away. "We'll raise our child together. Everything will be all right."

"Let's hope it is," Parker said, curtly. "The last thing we need is Turen screwing it up." He chuckled, crazily. "Did you know that he's not even from my parents' nest? And yet, he ended up sticking by me, bringing his darkness into me!" He shook his head. "No. Things aren't the same, but…" he calmed down, "…if you're willing to stay with me, then all right. We'll raise our child together. I just don't want to turn into a monster."

"You won't." Eliza petted his red scaly skin. "Trust me. I won't let you fall to darkness."

He was about to say _How can you say that?_ But gave up on it. Instead, he gently kissed the palm of her hand, embracing her until their lips touched; just like that, he was human again. A hobbit man with blue eyes, just like before.

He had no idea what the future might hold. He just hoped it was good.

~o~

"Are you sure you won't stay?" Caspian asked, as Eliza picked up hers and Parker's son. They were back on the wide platform with a balcony overlooking the forest, as well as the river beyond the castle. Aslan nodded, letting them know it was time. Caspian inquired to Eliza, "I'm sure we can find you a place here amongst my people."

"Actually, we should leave," Eliza said, nervously.

"Your husband did something bad. I would say you're needed here," Caspian murmured. "Please?"

"I have to go," Eliza said, following Parker and Aslan towards the same tree the four children crossed when they left Narnia.

It was so odd being here, watching the tree yawn, forming a passage between its trunk. Eliza looked at her husband, surprised he was a red dragonoid again, but also wearing a fresh set of clean clothes. She sighed, wondering if it had to do with what he did, but then he would disguise himself as a human, right?

"You may leave, but you are welcome to come back here at any time. I will call on you when you are needed in Narnia again," Aslan nodded to the Dooley family.

"Thank you, Aslan," Parker bowed.

"Goodbye," Eliza said, waving, as she took her son and followed her husband through the portal, back to their bedroom, where it all began. She looked at her husband. He was human, but more silent than before. She set Maxin down, before wrapping her arms around her husband. "Tell me what's troubling you."

"Turen isn't here. It's too quiet," Parker admitted, calmly.

"He'll be here," Eliza said, confused.

"Maybe," Parker said, not liking this. "Or maybe he went home." He walked towards the bedside table, with its red cushion embedded to the dark oak frame and sat down. He told Eliza, feeling more confident, "No matter what happens, we'll find each other. I won't give up on us, but I fear the darkness will return. I'm not sure what'll happen next, but let's hope we'll be together in the end. Promise me."

"I promise," Eliza said, meaning every word.

Parker nodded in reassurance. "Good."

*.*.*

That's it for the third part in my fanfic mini-series, _Origin Tales: Parker Dooley_. :)

Thanks goes to the following people who reviewed, favorited, and followed this fanfic: Keli0596. Thanks everyone for taking time out of your busy schedules to read this fanfic until the end. It is much appreciated. :)

At this point, going into the fourth and last part of this mini-series, everything is about to get darker. Also, since this is an origin series, two villains will make their appearance by the fourth and last part of this mini-series.

Next up: _Youth and Beauty_ , in which Maxin grows up.

Thanks for reading. :) I'll see everyone in the next story. Bye! :)

 _Aria Breuer_


End file.
